


The Emperor's Wrath

by laddyizzy27



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laddyizzy27/pseuds/laddyizzy27
Summary: After the Winter Cup Tournament, Akashi asked Kuroko out with him for a date but it was heard by the members of Generation of Miracles and they decided to follow them without knowing the consequences.Akashi X Female Kuroko





	The Emperor's Wrath

Kuroko was getting ready for her date with Akashi and then her phone rang. She looked at the caller and it was Akashi calling her. ‘Hello, Akashi-kun,’ she answered. ‘Good morning, Tetsuna,’ he answered. ‘Good morning to you too… Is something wrong?’ she asked.

 

‘Nothing, I just want to hear your voice,’ he answered softly which made the normally expressionless Kuroko blushed. ‘See you at your house later,’ Akashi said. ‘Yes, see you later, Akashi-kun,’ she said and they hang up their phone.

 

_One hour later…_

 

Kuroko was already finished getting ready and was waiting for Akashi to come and at the same time, the four other member of Generation of Miracles together with Momoi were hiding at the other side of Kuroko’s house as they were waiting for Akashi to show up. ‘You know Akashi will kill us if he knows we are doing this,’ Midorima said as he pushed up his glasses. ‘We can’t just let Akashicchi have a date with Kurokocchi without having permission from us!’ Kise cried in despair.

 

‘Don’t be an idiot Kise, Tetsu the one who made the decision not us,’ Aomine said which made the yellow haired become more despair. ‘Ne, why do I have to be here for?’ Murasakibara asked lazily as he ate his snack messily. ‘Stop making a mess, Murasakibara,’ Midorima said seriously while looking at the tall guy in disgust at his messy eating. ‘No way,’ Murasakibara said which made Midorima felt irritated.

 

‘Stop it both of you,’ Momoi said as she was watching out for Akashi arrival. ‘This is wasting my time,’ Aomine said and tried to get away but he was stopped by Momoi and Kise. ‘Where do you think you are going, Dai-chan! You promised to accompany us for today! You can’t just go back on your words!’ Momoi said. ‘That’s right, Aominecchi! This is Kurokocchi we’re talking about! My beloved Kurokocchi!’ Kise started crying which made Aomine and Midorima looked at him in annoyance. ‘Shut up, Kise!’ they said in unison except for Murasakibara and Momoi.

 

While they were in the middle of bickering, Akashi already arrived at Kuroko’s house. ‘Ah… Aka-chin already arrives,’ Murasakibara said. After a while, they saw Kuroko went out from her house wearing a light blue dress shirt and gray long pants. Kise was having a nose bleed at when he saw what Kuroko was wearing which made the other four sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

‘Did you wait long, Akashi-kun?’ Kuroko asked and Akashi shook his head. ‘I just arrived,’ he answered. ‘You look beautiful, Tetsuna,’ he said which made Kuroko blushed. ‘Thank you… Akashi-kun also looks nice,’ she said. Akashi suddenly turned his head to the other direction and looked at it seriously. ‘What’s wrong, Akashi-kun?’ Kuroko asked in confusion. ‘I feel something was at the bushes there,’ he answered and stepped towards to the direction where the Generation of Miracles was supposed to be hiding. All of sudden, a cat jumped out from the bushes made Akashi stopped.

 

‘It’s my neighbor’s cat, Akashi-kun… he likes to move around the bushes for some reason,’ Kuroko said. ‘Is that so?’ he said and still looked at the bushes suspiciously but he seems to let it go for now. While the hiding Generation of Miracles were all lying down in an awkward position with Murasakibara being pushed down by Momoi, Kise was lying down in his blood while Aomine and Midorima was pale for being almost caught by the red hair ex-captain.

 

After that, five of them followed both Akashi and Kuroko until they arrived at the amusement park. ‘This is such a bad idea,’ Aomine said which made Kise and Momoi glared at him. The blue haired guy sighed and saw Midorima took out a binocular from his jacket. ‘Binocular is today lucky item for my star sign, Cancer,’ he said. ‘It is suitable for this day, Midorin,’ Momoi said made the others sighed in response.

 

‘Ne… Aka-chin and Kuro-chin already entered,’ Murasakibara said as he munched his snacks noisily. ‘Ah! We must follow them!’ Kise ran towards the entrance but Momoi pulled him back. ‘Ki-chan, you idiot! You know we need a ticket to enter the park, right!’ she said. Then all of sudden, bunch of people passed by them while wearing animal costume. They looked at each other and thought the same thing.

  

* * *

 

 

Both Kuroko and Akashi were having a great time playing with every ride at the park especially for Akashi since he loved scary rides like Viking Ship which scared Kuroko when they rode on that. After that, he brought her to the Spinning Cup and Roller Coaster. That was the longest time for the usually calm Kuroko screamed loudly. She was feeling dizzy after riding the terrifying Roller Coaster while Akashi was holding her shoulder to steady her. ‘Let us rest for a while,’ he said and went to the nearest seat.

 

‘I’ll bring you a water, wait here,’ Akashi said and went away to get a drink. Few minutes later, he arrived with a bottle of water with him.

 

‘Are you okay, Tetsuna?’ he asked in concern. ‘I’m fine, Akashi-kun,’ she answered with a smiled at the red haired concern. ‘I’ll be okay in a minute,’ Kuroko said made Akashi smiled in amusement. ‘I think a minute is such a short time to recover,’ he said made Kuroko chuckled in response.

 

‘I’m sorry if somehow I ruined our date,’ she said sadly. ‘No, of course not… It’s been a while since I have such a good time with you, Tetsuna,’ he said. ‘You are so sweet, Akashi-kun,’ Kuroko said with flush cheek. Akashi touched Kuroko’s cheek and get closer towards the teal haired girl. All of a sudden, a yellow rabbit, a blue cat and a green raccoon costume player were pushed out from nowhere and were standing in front of them which totally disturbed the couple’s romantic moment.

 

Both Akashi and Kuroko stared at the animal costume player without any expression which made the rabbit, cat and raccoon frozen in their position. Akashi stood up from the seat made the three animal costume player flinched in surprised which made Kuroko blinked since she realized that the people inside the animal costume seemed to know them. The red hair suddenly emitted some kind of scary aura towards them. ‘What do you think you three are doing here?’ he asked.

 

‘Ryota… Daiki… Shintaro,’ he said and the three of them opened their animal head and showed exactly who Akashi just thought. ‘How about you two come out here too, Satsuki and Atsushi,’ two of them went out from their hiding place looking like they just did something very wrong.

 

‘Everyone… even Momoi-san… what are you doing here?’ Kuroko asked. ‘You know, Tetsu-chan… we heard that both of you are going on a date today… so that’s why,’ Momoi explained in a small voice. ‘So you guys decided to show up on our date,’ Akashi said made the others flinched at his tone. ‘I am disappointed with you guys,’ he added. ‘That’s because Kise was trying to disturb your date that we decided to come to stop him-nodayo,’ Midorima explained as he pushed up his glasses. ‘That’s mean, Midorimacchi!’ Kise cried out made Akashi glared at the yellow haired menacingly. After that, the only thing that was heard was the scream of a certain yellow haired model.

 

* * *

 

 

After that, they went back from the amusement park while the other five also going back which left the two of them together. ‘Thank you for today, Akashi-kun… I had lots of fun,’ Kuroko said happily made Akashi smiled and pulled her forward. He then kissed her forehead and hugged her. ‘You made me the happiest guy, Tetsuna,’ Akashi said made Kuroko smiled and hugged him back. ‘That made both of us, Akashi-kun,’ she said while they stayed in each other embrace for a long moment.


End file.
